Julsaga
by NordicAutobotGirl
Summary: Complete movieverse AU: As Christmas is coming, Ylva Uusitalo wants to spend the holidays with the Autobots. And she wanted to make it as special for the ones she loved most of all. For the sons of Optimus Prime, Rodimus and Hot Shot soon gets to know a thing that will change their lives forever. Rated for Mpreg, slight swearing and past trauma. A Christmas twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

What's this, what's this? Am I showing you my own Christmas story? Yes! Ja, ja, I got a random idea and Kajsa started to act stubbornly, demanding me to work a Christmas twoshot. So, yeah, here's the first early one. The next one will come at Christmas but when I cannot promise you for certain.

Complete movieverse AU and majorly inspired by Spiritstrike's _Earthspark _AU. The story title means A Christmas Tale in Swedish. You may have noticed some songs by Enya for each scene below here. The reason is I want to see how you guys experience both by music and reading. It's a part of my experiment I'm making. Search them all on Youtube. You're welcome to try :3

Warnings of surprise mpreg and a few swearwords, also a character death and C-section too (If mpreg is not your tea, then I suggest you to get out of here NOW!)

I don't own Transformers or the songs below here. My OCs, Ylva Uusitalo and her dogs, belongs to me

Transformers © Hasbro

All the songs below © Enya

Songs:  
>First scene: Cu Chulainn/Oisin from Themes From "Calmi Cuori Appassionati"

Second scene: Tea-House Moon – Instrumental Remastered 2009 from The Memory Of Trees

Third scene: Trains And Winter Rails from And Winter Came

Fourth scene: And Winter Came… from And Winter Came

Fifth scene: Eclipse from The Celts

Sixth and final scene: Morning Glory from Watermark

* * *

><p><strong>8th December – <strong>_**The Christmas Preparation**_

The December sun stood tiredly over the snowy mountain peaks, the rays of sunlight touching the wide open winterland. Heavy snow hung on the trees as a gentle breeze blew by, carrying up ice crystals that glittered like golden powder dust. There were no signs of any life in the wide-open valley, only long trails of tracks after animals that trotted through thick snow.

But inside on one of the mountains, life was as usual for the Autobots. Inside the well-hidden Autobot base, every mech and femme spent their lives on peaceful time without worrying much of humans who would find them and then try to catch them all.

Inside the corridors, small steps echoed through as giggling and laughter from two younglings broke the silence, playing tag together. The first one was yellow with a blue visor over its head and the other one was colorfully orange with yellow flame. But as it happened, their playing ended quickly as music played through the corridors that captured their attention.

_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_All is calm, All is bright_

_Round yon virgin, Mother and child_

_Holy infant, Tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

"Did you hear that?" the yellow youngling asked, his blue visor covering his optics before he stroke it up back over his head.

"Yes, I did. The music seems coming from there," the orange one answered, pointing to the direction the music came from. "Come on, Hot Shot. Let's find out!"

"Wait for me, Rodimus!" Hot Shot yelped and ran after his brother.

The brothers ran while listening carefully after the music that kept echo through the corridors. It didn't take long before they arrived into the Great Hall there a group of adults stood and prepared something huge.

Around them, the brothers saw three large containers containing strange decorations: Colorful baubles in many different shapes, candy canes, straw goats, candle-like lamps, tinsels and small figure decorations made in glass or texture. Also a large radio stood nearby and played the odd music.

There was a strange energy in the hall. A warm energy that filled the entire hall, something that confused the brothers and made them to wonder what was really happening.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Rodimus wondered, curious but confused as he walked to one of the containers. He climbed up and grabbed a white female human figure with large wings behind its back. He'd never seen anything beautiful like the glass figure with the wings before. Being admired, Rodimus failed to notice his brother climbing up next to him with curious optics.

"What is that thing?" Hot Shot asked, glaring in wonder on the figure.

"I don't know," his older brother answered, frowning. He put the figure back on its safe place. "We maybe have to ask sire."

Just as the younglings looked around the hall, they spotted their sire standing and gave clear orders to his men. The tall blue Autobot with red flames was Optimus Prime himself, the Autobot Commander. So majestic, so mighty and so powerful. Not surprising why they were admiring him and looked him up so much, especially Rodimus the firstborn son of Optimus Prime and Elita One. Hot Shot was however the adopted and younger son, although that didn't mean much for the brothers.

"Sire!" One of them called to him.

"Hm?" Optimus turned his head and saw the younglings coming to him. "Ah, Rodimus, Hot Shot. What is it, my boys?"

"What's going on here?" Rodimus asked, looking up on his sire. "Why is everyone so busy here?"

"Yeah, what is happening here?" Hot Shot added another question.

Optimus knelt down and rose up both of his hands and lay them on the confused younglings' shoulders. He smiled warmly. But when he was about to answer the questions, a feminine voice cut in. "We're preparing for Christmas, boys," the feminine voice didn't come from a femme but a female human.

"Ylva!" Both Rodimus and Hot Shot exclaimed surprised to see the Swedish-Finnish human with the cyborg arms. She wore an old Eddie Meduza t-shirt, thick winter trousers and high winter boots. Her thick winter jacket's sleeves were wrapped around her waist.

Next to her stood her dogs with their wiggling tails, greeting them with barks and howls and quickly approached them. Happiness shined up on Rodimus and Hot Shot's faces as they gently touched the dogs, pattering them. Optimus chuckled with a smile to see how happy they became when the white, wolf-gray Alaskan malamute, Jokke, laid down and rolled up, exposing his belly for rubs.

"Hi, Kickan!" Rodimus greeted happy to the black and brown female Finnish lapphund. "I've missed you so much, girlie!"

A friendly bark was Kickan's answer. He shined up with a wide grin while he gently rubbed on the lapphund's fluffy belly when he noticed something odd that captured his attention. Kickan was round around her belly like a balloon. He'd never seen her so round before and that made him to glance straight on Ylva.

"Why is Kickan fat?" Rodimus asked.

"I don't know what have happened to her," Ylva explained. She sounded somehow uncertain to answer. "She has gained so much weight recently."

"Maybe she's eating too much?" Hot Shot gave another question, but he quickly moved his optics down on the old malamute and continued his rubbing.

"Nä, I don't think so," Ylva shook her head, stroking her hand back over her raven-black hair. "I've tried everything and yet she's gaining more weight every day."

By then, someone called to Ylva and she swirled with quick movements so the long pony-tail waved behind her and hurried to the mech without saying a word. Rodimus, Hot Shot and their sire watched as Bumblebee, Ironhide and Sideswipe tried to rise up a pine tree. Both the younglings squealed amazed to see the size of the enormous pine tree rising up, dropping their jaws and staring with wide open optics. Orders shouted back and forth between the human and the team while pulling the tree up.

"Sire," Hot Shot then curiously looked up on his adoptive sire. "Ylva said we're preparing for Christmas. What is Christmas really?"

"Well, Ylva can explain to you two," Optimus answered softly. "But not here with all the noise. Let's wait until she's done, okay?"

"Okay, sire," his sons grinned. "We'll wait then."

Optimus couldn't help but to chuckle in response over the shining faces, so young and innocent. He felt how warm his spark became inside as he clapped both his sons' cheek plates, rubbing smoothly. Straightening his back up, he wrapped his hands behind the younglings' backs and lifted them up to his chest plates. Small hands rested on the middle of his chest as Rodimus and Hot Shot nuzzled their cheeks on the chest, listening on the sparkbeats underneath. A soft fatherly purr vibrated deeply through Optimus' throat while stroking his sons' backs like a proud sire.

By then, their moment ended short when a joyful shout was heard. It came from Ylva.

"Well done, guys!" She clapped her hands excitedly with dancing legs. "Now when it is on place, it's time to decorate the Christmas tree."

Then Ylva started to sing Christmas songs in Swedish out of her enthusiasm. Either Rodimus or Hot Shot couldn't understand her mother language but they found her language as a mystical and beautiful melody that every word was sung out.

"Hey, Masse! Would you like to help us with the decoration?" Ylva stroked a hair thread, trailing it behind her ear. Her clear gray eyes shone.

"Of course, flicka," Optimus replied.

He rose up, carrying his sons in his arms before putting them down on the floor again, only to grasp some decorations and put them on the highest branches near on the top. Soon the younglings understood what to do. So they helped to decorate the Christmas tree too. One by one, they grasped everything they can take and hanged up on the lower branches they could reach up.

The Christmas music created a sense of joy in the hall. It filled everyone with the spirit of Christmas. Soon everyone started to hum after the songs, some dancing and smiled together. As time passed by, the tree slowly got covered in glittering and shining lights. They'd also hanged up large wreaths on the walls with long, crimson fabrics, tinsels, bells and lamps.

But once they were done, there was one thing left that needed to be put on place.

"Alright," Ylva inspected a second look on the now fully decorated tree, then looking after something. "Now it's just the star that needs to be on place on the top."

"The star?" Bumblebee blinked in question.

"Yeah," Ylva grasped a large shining star in pure golden, picking it up and showed it to the others. It appeared to be heavy for her, though luckily she quickly handed it over to Bumblebee. "That one is the last thing we need to put on place before we're completely done."

"Okay. Here, Prime," Bumblebee handed the star to Optimus. "You're the tallest one here, so you surely have no problems to reach it up, huh?"

"That's not a problem," the Prime chuckled. But when he was about to try reaching up, he suddenly got an idea. He then glanced down on Rodimus and knelt down in front of him. "Rodimus, do you want to hold the star for me?"

That surprised everyone totally up, although Rodimus took the surprise most of all and then smiled widely. "Yes! I want to hold it!" He giggled while rising up his hands, begging his sire to pick him up.

"Hey! I wanna hold it too!" Hot Shot suddenly exclaimed, complaining.

"No, I'll hold it, Shotty!" Rodimus snapped.

"No, Roddy, I'm gonna hold it!" Hot Shot roared fiercely enough so his face plates blushed up. "You've always got everything first before me! Now it's my turn to get it before you!"

"I'm older than you, Shotty! I'm the firstborn!"

"I don't care how old you are for I'm better than you!"

"No, you're not better than me!"

"Yes I am!"

"Boys, enough now," Optimus raised his voice slightly, yet it did scare the younglings up as they met sire's strict gaze and the deeply annoyed voice. "Either you will share to hold it or else I'm not going to allow you to hold it."

"Awww, meanie," both of his sons moaned unhappily, then muttering. "All right then… we'll hold it together."

The strict face changed to a warm face. The Prime put the star on the floor, then grabbing his sons around their chest plates and rose them up but not before they'd gripped the star. Optimus rose up as high as he can, rising Rodimus and Hot Shot higher and higher until they reached the top and put the star there.

"Done!" They exclaimed excitedly to see the star shining up brightly.

"Perfect!" Ylva smacked her metal hands with a wide smile crossed on her face. "Now it's just the Gävle Goat and the gifts that need to be fixed."

Everyone chuckled on the spontaneous woman. A sigh escaped from the old malamute.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Time felt like being slowly while Ylva and her dogs were sitting on Optimus' shoulder as he and the younglings walked through the corridors.

Christmas. Yeah, that was the time of the year she absolutely looked much forward. Ylva always loved winter most of all seasons strangely enough, though she didn't know exactly why and spending her first Christmas with the Autobots will be one of the best memories she will ever have.

The trip was short ended when they entered the Recreation room, which surprised them to find that the entire room was completely empty.

"Jaha, looks like we're the only ones here," Ylva huffed.

She glanced around while holding on Kickan's red sleeve and Jokke's colorful Sami neck collar as Optimus then rose up his hand to pick them up and put them on the table. With the Prime and the younglings gathered on the couch, she sat down on her butt with Jokke sitting next to her. Kickan on other hand just lie down on sideways and fell asleep.

"Well, Ylva," Optimus cleared his throat before asking the woman. "My sons would like to know about Christmas."

"I see," Ylva nodded and turned her clear gray gaze to the younglings that sat on Optimus' thighs, looking on her with curiosity.

Hot Shot tilted his head on one side while Rodimus blinked twice, his tiny antennas twitching. "Tell us then," Rodimus said impatiently.

"Well, boys," the human began. "Christmas is a human celebration we have on December every year. We celebrate by giving away with gifts to each other and, yeah, spending time with our families. Well in my country, we open our gifts already on Christmas Eve."

A short pause came once Ylva tried to think through carefully. Impatience was visible on the younglings as they made some restless movements, which that pause didn't last long fortunately for them. "Oh yes," Ylva continued. "We have many different Christmas traditions at home in Sweden, and all children always look forward for gifts from Santa Claus."

"Santa Claus?" Rodimus gave the first question, flickering his curious optics.

"Santa Claus is the Christmas spirit," Ylva continued to explain. "He's a big, red old man with long white beard that always come flying with his reindeer sleigh on the night of Christmas Eve. He's the one who delivers all the gifts to all children as long they were good ones. But those who were naughty wouldn't receive any gifts."

Optimus could've sworn how much wonder shone on the young optics as Rodimus and Hot Shot kept listening on fascinated over this Santa Claus and that made him to laugh mentally. He can only imagine how his sons painted pictures about the figure inside their youthful processors and made them to wonder if he really existed or not.

"But there's something I don't understand," Hot Shot then cut in.

"Hm? What do you mean, Shotty?" Ylva met the confused light blue optics of the silver youngling and quickly rose up on her feet.

"I don't understand this," He wondered very uncertainly. "Why shall we celebrate Christmas when we have no knowledge about it?"

Then Optimus released a deep chuckle, causing his sons to glance up in confusion. "Of course we know what Christmas is, my boys -"

A sigh suddenly interrupted the Prime as Ylva folded her arms over her chest, shaking her tilting head. "Masse, admit that you've never celebrated Christmas," she said. "You may have been here on Earth for many years now but you have only observed our human traditions and cultures. Also, you have checked throughout the Internet about us."

"Oh well," Optimus made an inclined grin, frowning with arched optic ridges. "But I never expected you to come here. You came up without any warning."

"Ja, ja," Ylva's Swedish accent made Rodimus and Hot Shot to giggle, quickly covering their mouths. "I came here for I wanted to spend some time with you, and make sure you'll prepare for Christmas as well teaching you everything about Christmas."

_Clang!_

Suddenly, a loud clanging noise captured all attention as the younglings, the dogs and the human stared right at Optimus. Almost immediately, he shifted his gaze down on his abdominal area, then staring between his sons, now looking odd as if he became uncomfortable. It was then Ylva noticed something very strange on his abdominal area. It looked like a half-swollen bulge.

"Sire," Hot Shot became almost frightened by the odd gaze. "What's wrong?"

"You two, I think I have to leave you with aunty Ylva here," their sire replied. The tune sounded definitely not like him. Gently moving his sons of his thighs, he rose up on his feet. "Ylva, keep an eye on them."

"Sire!" the orange youngling then suddenly jumped to the floor and clenched around the ankle. "Don't go yet!"

"My son, I'm sorry to say but I have to go," Optimus knelt down, removing the clinging youngling and walked in hurry and left the Recreation room.

Rodimus, Hot Shot, Ylva and the dogs couldn't understand what just happen and why. And something was really not okay with Optimus.

"Hey, boys," Ylva spoke up. "We better look after Arcee and Bumblebee. We're going to take a walk outside."

"Okay…" Both of the younglings muttered unhappy.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the base, 1.30PM<strong>

Ice and snow. That was the first thing Rodimus and Hot Shot discovered once they along with Ylva, the dogs and their favorite caretakers Arcee and Bumblebee walked out from the entrance to base. They'd never been outside for a long time and already they got fascinated by the white and cold winterland ahead of them.

They'd never seen such a bright whiteness before. They were so fascinated and full with curiosity that they explored everything from touch to eat the snow.

Just then, Rodimus spotted Kickan bouncing around, kicking up snow with exciting barks. He observed her carefully when a gentle, yet cold breeze blew behind him. The cold touch tickled his spinal column like knives that shivered through his protofom.

"Aunty Arcee," he called to the byzantine femme. Luckily for him, she wasn't far away from him as he saw her coming to him in hurry. Once she approached to him, Rodimus lifted up his arms with a begging look to be carried in the warm safety.

Arcee didn't need to be told twice but immediately picked him up and carried him. They walked to the others further ahead of them to an open field with few trees.

There Rodimus spotted his foster brother exploring the field under the watch of Bumblebee. But he did see Ylva sneaking behind the yellow scout without him being aware of her presence. She leant down to grab some snow on her gloved hands and then threw a snow ball towards Bumblebee's head. But instead landing on the head, it hit on his doorwings, though that did make him to swung around and looked straight on the human.

"Ta mig om du kan, Lillbrorsan!" Ylva taunted, quickly reloaded another snow ball and threw it away. Then she swirled around to run.

"Hey! Get back here!" Bumblebee yelled. He'd already leant down and grabbed some snow, forming it into a large snow ball. He threw it up in the air, only to miss the quick human. Just as it happened, Hot Shot joined in. He'd thrown a snow ball towards Bumblebee's face, which got the yellow scout to slip and fall backwards. But as he was fallen, he got up quickly back on his feet.

Soon Rodimus and Arcee joined too, firing snow balls on Bumblebee when he suddenly yelled out. "I surrender, I surrender!"

That didn't help much what he'd hoped as he received more snow balls than he'd liked to get. The scout had risen up his arms to protect himself from the rain of snow that kept hitting him without a break. Then he collapsed on his already frozen knee gears that groaned and cracked with raised arms, a sign of his total surrender. "Please stop," Bumblebee pleaded for mercy. "I give up."

"Yay, Bee's defeated!" Rodimus cheered with clapping hands.

Then another fight occurred, now this time with Ylva and Arcee as the targets. They threw as many as they could reload while trying to hit their targets with few successes.

"Eek!" Ylva screamed while running in panic to take any cover she could find. "Herre gudar himmel!"

The human made funny maneuvers, screaming funny like a crow when Arcee came to the rescue. She grasped around Ylva's waist and threw her up in the air, only to be caught in the metal hands as Arcee leapt forward and rolled over the ground.

"Thanks, 'Cee," Ylva thanked to Arcee quickly.

"You're welcome," a quick answer was said out just before Arcee got hit on her head. Snow powder rained upon Ylva's face that instantly melted down on her red cheeks.

"Come on, Shotty!" Rodimus yelled. "We've gotta defeat them!"

"Yeah!" Hot Shot responded back. "Let's show them what we really are!"

By accident, the byzantine femme dropped Ylva as she reacted instinctually to protect herself. Ylva landed on the snow, then tried to run away to take cover. But she didn't run further than twenty meters when she stopped and turned around. What she saw stunned her.

Arcee, covered in snow, made her look into something else than she'd expect to see. She reminded like an angel with white clothes. It gave her a sudden idea in the back of her head. Something that ignited a bright light of hope…

But Ylva's thoughts got cut off fast as she got a hard slam on the side of her head, causing her to fall down clumsy. She then flew up on her feet with an alarming speed, her gaze now burning fiercely in rage. She heard Rodimus laughing at her, which he clearly shouldn't do that.

"Perkele!" Ylva swore like the devil itself. Then she leant down, grabbing and formed a snow ball and threw it towards Rodimus.

The youngling was quick to duck under the snow ball. "Haha! You missed me!" he taunted. He reloaded quickly again. "I'm gonna win, aunty Ylva. I just can't wait to be Prime!"

"Haha, shall you say that," Ylva growled through gritted frozen teeth, her stubbornness burning inside her. "You better don't mess with me up, kiddo."

"Heh, you're just a human. Nobody shall rule over me for I'm gonna be Prime like sire one day!"

The arrogance didn't make things better for the human. It only made things even worse.

Rodimus maneuvered by rolling over the ground, avoiding another snow ball. However, as it happened, a large snow ball suddenly was in front of his face and slammed at him. He cried out of surprise as he fell backwards with the entire face covered in powder snow. Laughter occurred against his will and that made him upset.

"Arcee!" He wept loudly.

"Oh, little Roddy," the byzantine femme hurried to him and picked him up into her warm, protected arms. The little youngling pressed his face against her chest plates, weeping while the femme gently stroked his head and across his back with smooth rocking movements. "Shh, it's all right, my little boy. I'm here."

While she comforted the orange youngling, Hot Shot turned his angry gaze on Ylva. "Thanks a lot for that," he growled before hurrying to his brother.

"Hey, if you're with in the game, you've got to endure it," Ylva glared annoyed back.

Hot Shot didn't answer back. He totally ignored the human when he came to Arcee, though he didn't want to interfere and chose to remain silent while watching on Rodimus that kept crying.

Just as it happened, a happy howl came from Jokke. The old malamute had run off on his own adventure when he heard the loud cry and turned back, struggling to gallop through thick snow. Kickan barked sharply, trotting back with a rocking round belly. The dogs gathered soon around the femme with the younglings, their tails wriggling aware of something bad had happened.

"Shh," Arcee cooed like a mother. "Look, Kickan is here."

Slowly, Rodimus moved his tearful face to see the fluffy lapphund that started to bark, standing up on her back paws like a human. She looked like she was dancing. But it was Jokke who made Rodimus to giggle up. He started to howl sounds that sounded like human words. One sounded like _me love you, _others _mama, jaja, Jokk-Jokk, bye-bye _and _roll out_. His howling echoed through the thick silence across the landscape.

Rodimus began to grin and giggle at first, then he widened his grin into a smile and his giggling into laughter as he keep looking on the entertaining dogs.

Just as it happened, Bumblebee came to them. He'd shaken off the snow of his back and doorwings. The dogs shot their alerted gazes upon him without any need to bark or howl. The yellow scout knelt down next to the byzantine femme.

"Kid, do you want to go back?" Bumblebee asked softly.

A single nod from the youngling was the answer. "Yes… I wanna go back," he whispered. His jaw quivered by the cold.

"Of course. I'll carry you all way there," Arcee whispered into his audio receptor.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

After taking warm baths and drinking warm Energon to heat their internal temperatures up, the younglings were content enough to prepare soon for the night's recharge. While they were inside their family private quarters, Rodimus cuddled with his warm cozy blanket, purring contently. Hot Shot had already fallen into recharge, lying on the floor with his head resting on his foster brother's thigh.

"Roddy…" Hot Shot mumbled under his recharge. "Sing something…"

"Sure, Shotty," Rodimus answered, smiling slightly.

But when he was about to open his mouth, the door hissed open. Heavy thunderous steps shook the floor as a tall familiar adult entered inside.

"Hi, sire," Rodimus greeted him without waking up Hot Shot.

"Hi…" His sire sounded tired. He didn't say more. Instead, he just headed to the massive berth and lay down on his back with a heavy sigh.

By then, Rodimus noticed the half-swollen bulge. It woke up his curiosity. Gently, he moved his brother's head, rising up and walked towards sire's berth there he climbed and sat next to him. With observing optics, he carefully rose up his hand to let it rest on it when he suddenly felt something stroking behind his back which caused him to yelp.

"Son," Optimus said. He sounded even more tired than he looked. "Please, let me recharge for a while. I need it – Ow!"

Suddenly, another loud 'clang' occurred, causing the Prime to groan in pain and put a hand over the bulge, rubbing the spot there the pain laid. That did wake up Hot Shot too without warning, forcing him to rise up against his will and hurried to the berth. "Sire, that sound," he was scared. "What is happening with you?"

A frown shaped on the Prime's guilty face to hear those words. A pause came between them, something that Optimus needed for he'd fallen into his thoughts that whirled like a tidal whirl. It didn't take much for him to realize it. So he rose up, letting his shoulders to rest on the wall behind him while glancing at his sons.

"You two… there's something I need to tell you," he began.

"Yes?" Both of his sons said.

Optimus opened slightly up his mouth, however no word slipped out. All the words had abandoned him. It wasn't getting easier for him when another pain hit him inside. But then it gave him an idea. The painful face plates softened up as he took a grip on Rodimus, lifting him up to move him on the opposite side of his body. Then he carefully grabbed on his sons' shoulders, pulling them closer towards him. Gently stroking over their backs, he said: "Lay your audio receptors on me."

The younglings hesitated at first but then they gained some courage. They rested their audio receptors on the bulge.

_Dodom, dodom, dodom_

A small beating sound captured them, which made them to widen up their optics completely large. Hot Shot reacted instantly by jerking back off, though Rodimus remained listening on the strange beating sound that reminded like sire's own sparkbeat, only it was a lot faster. Rodimus raised up his hand to touch on the metal armor, stroking with smooth hand movements.

There! He suddenly felt something hard that kicked right at his audio receptor. But instead jerking back, he giggled so sudden that Hot Shot could do nothing but stare straight at him without a single blink. Though, Hot Shot didn't want to ask why, so he laid his audio receptor and listened carefully, also rubbing the armor. Move movements created more clanging sounds.

The movements made Rodimus and Hot Shot to giggle with wide shining smiles.

"You two," Optimus interrupted. "Soon, we'll be four."

"Four?" Rodimus flickered confused. "What do you mean we'll be four?"

A soft, yet deep chuckle slipped out when Optimus clapped on his son's cheek plate with smooth rubbing movements. "Rodimus… Hot Shot…" he said with tears that were getting visible. "You'll have a little sibling soon."

Those words was nothing like Rodimus and Hot Shot could ever imagining about. It brought a huge shock on them, staring widely and with jaws dropped so it nearly reached the floor. Rodimus' jaw was first to quiver as tears filled up on the corners of the light blue optics. Without any warning, the orange youngling suddenly flew right on his sire's throat, hugging him tightly as he wept.

"Hush, my little one," Optimus reacted. He'd wrapped his protective arms as he nuzzled his nose plate into his son's cheek plate with a deep comforting purr. "It's okay, Rodimus. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you."

Loud sniffling bounced between the soundproofed walls when Hot Shot climbed up next to Rodimus. Without saying a word, he nuzzled into the sniffling brother's audio receptor and whispered low to tickle that made Rodimus to jerk up with a yelp. The yellow youngling smiled as he gently nudged his older brother.

"Roddy, aren't you happy that sire's carrying a sparkling?" Hot Shot asked, smiling friendly.

"Yes… I am happy," Rodimus nodded slightly, sobbing. "This… This will be the best Christmas gift ever."

"Yes," Optimus interrupted. "By the way, you would love to talk to her."

"_Her_?" Both the younglings got totally surprised to hear the word.

Another chuckle occurred. "Of course it's a she. We're expecting a femme, boys."

"A femme? A femme?!" Then Rodimus shot his gaze towards Hot Shot. "Shotty, we're gonna have a little sister!"

Watching his sons cheering together and hugging together, it brought such a happiness that warmed up the very core of Optimus' spark. Soon, his sons moved down to cuddle more with his bulge, both listening and stroking with smooth hand movements over the armor. He did even hear them talking to the growing sparkling inside him.

"Hi there, little sister," Rodimus whispered. "Hi, it's me, Rodimus. I'm your big brother."

"And I'm Hot Shot, your second big brother," Hot Shot added.

Optimus glanced down while feeling the movements of his growing sparkling before he slowly threw his head backwards, staring up on the roof. He swallowed when flashing memories appeared inside his optical system. The memories of his beloved Elita One…

_He ran as fast as he can. He'd heard the screams of his beloved. Panic clouded his processor when he smashed through the unlocked door. The doors crashed on the ground._

"_Elita! Where are you?!" He yelled. A scream was the response. He turned to the direction there the screams echoed through, piecing deeply inside his audio receptors._

_It didn't take long before he found the carrying femme lying on the ground, struggling hard. His worst nightmares had happened. Elita One was giving birth under the worst crises under the Great War on Cybertron. Worse, it was too soon to happen._

"_You're here…" She gasped heavily. "You're finally here…"_

"_I'm right here, my love," Optimus knelt down between her parted legs. To his horror, she was leaking a lot of Energon. Even worse, Elita was completely exhausted. Her strength was fainting much faster than he'd hoped for. "Hang on there, Elita. Soon our sparkling will be out."_

_A struggling nod was the only thing his sparkmate could do. However… just as Optimus hoped things will go better, it turned much, MUCH worse._

_A contraction hitched through Elita's already over-exhausted body, forcing her to grip anything around her as she pushed with all of the lasting strength she had._

"_Come on!" Optimus pleaded, quickly hurrying to her side and took her hand. She squeezed it so hard that she nearly crushed his hand apart. "You can do it!"_

_The carrying femme screamed out of her air tanks as long as she pushed the hardest as she could. But when it passed by, she fell heavily on the ground. Unmovable._

"_Elita? Elita?" The worried Prime shook her shoulders in attempt to wake her up without any result. It was then he realized what he'd missed to see. A large pool of Energon covered the entire ground. That mass was far lethal. Neither could he sense anything from the sparklink between them. It was like it been cut off… all the horrors he'd feared so much had occurred._

_Desperate, he tried everything he could to wake her up. "Elita! Please, stay with me!" He yelled, begging. He kept trying and trying to save his sparkmate. Realization didn't hit him until he witnessed her very own chest plates opened up, revealing her dying spark that released itself from the body. He could only watch as Elita's spark ignited in the air, rising up and then made its path to the Well of the Allspark._

_It was like a knife that ripped through his very own spark when he busted in tears, roaring out in despair. But that wasn't the end of all. Just as it happened, he suddenly heard clanging sounds from the half-swollen bulge. It hit him almost instantly. His sparkling was still alive!_

_He knew what he must precisely do: An urgent C-section._

_Immediately, he unleashed his Energon sword and took a deep vent before he quickly but carefully made a large cut over the bulge. Not deep enough to kill his sparkling but not slightly to reach the expanded gestational chamber. When he cut the sensitive skin, gestational fluids erupted like lava from a volcano. _

_There he saw the small sparkling attached to its several umbilical lines inside the bleeding gestational chamber. It was still moving. And without any hesitation, Optimus swept his hands inside the chamber, grabbing the sparkling as carefully as he'd ever been. He lifted the little one up._

_Small limbs jerked around as the little one coughed up all the fluids it had inside its air tanks and unleashed a shrieking wail, the most beautiful music Optimus had ever heard. _

_Optimus sobbed in silence when he embraced his newborn sparkling in his safe arms, placing his lip plates to plant a kiss on the sparkling's forehead. Then he saw the small, glowing light blue spark that pulsed strong._

_It was a mech. The son of Optimus Prime._

"_Rodimus…" he named his son, folding the newborn closer with rocking movements for comfort. "That shall be your name, my son. Rodimus."_

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight to 9th December, inside Arcee's quarters<strong>

"Psst! Arcee. Psst! Arcee, wake up!"

"Ummm… what is it, Ylva?" The byzantine femme woke up and looked to the side there Ylva sat on her knees next to her head. It was completely dark inside her quarters, yet she was able to see the human in front of her.

"Arcee, there's something I need to tell you," Ylva whispered.

"But it's over midnight for slag's sake…" Arcee muttered annoyed over the human.

"Arcee, please," Ylva pleaded. "I need to talk with you something very important."

When Arcee heard those words, she slowly moved to lay on the right side of her body. From annoyed, now she was worried. "Tell me," she said.

"I've been thinking for a while, 'Cee," Ylva began to tell. "You see…"

Unexpectedly, Ylva paused as she moved up a metal hand, waving it like asking to Arcee to get closer towards her. Understanding the hand gesture, Arcee went closer to the human. "Yes?" She asked.

"I've been thinking to invite a tradition I'm used to have at home in Sweden."

"Okay."

"It's a special tradition we swedes have it only once every year."

"Okay. What kind of tradition is it if I may have to ask?"

"It's called Saint Lucia. We have it always at 13th Decemeber."

Arcee nodded in silence while she kept listening on Ylva.

"I'd be so happy if you would help me. You see, the tradition requires females only."

"Okay, so you want me to look up for any femme who wants to voluntary?" Arcee then spoke up.

"Yeah… and also I want you to be a part of it as well. I mean…"

Another pause came. Ylva bent her head down with a downcast glance, the long raven hair hanging like waves. The awkward silence wasn't a short one either. Arcee tilted her head on one side. She could see that Ylva's body was tensed. "Is everything all right?" She now became really concerned.

"When I was a little girl…" Ylva slowly spoke up with a sad tune. "I and my class had a Lucia train on primary school."

The byzantine femme nodded without wanting to interrupt. She felt pity for Ylva when she got reminded again of her past.

"I remember that mom was there," Ylva continued. "And I was Lucia. While I and the other girls stood on the altar inside the church, singing songs for all families that were invited… mom had the evil look."

"What did your mom more than that?" Unexpectedly, Arcee questioned with an angry tune. She felt how the inner anger inside her spark spread like a firestorm. "Did she… harm you?"

Ylva nodded instantly. "After we left the church, mom then dragged me to the car there we sat inside and she just yelled right at me. She said this to me: That was the worst singing I've ever heard. You're such a big shame to be chosen as a Lucia. You're so completely useless singer. You should've really shame yourself up."

It only made Arcee's anger go even worse by hearing those words. _How could your mom be such a horrible human?¸_she mentally questioned. _She really shouldn't be a carrier at all._

"Since then, I've never was on the Lucia train again," Ylva finished. "But I still enjoy to this day watching on Lucia and listening all the songs."

"I understand," Arcee answered softly despite the anger inside, considering thoughtfully. "Well, Ylva… I would love to help you making this tradition into a special Lucia."

Ylva looked up straight up at the femme's soft optics in disbelief. "Do you mean it really?" She couldn't believe on it. But over since she met the femme, she'd learnt that the femme would step in for everything for her and she took her role as a guardian seriously. It became soon clear for Ylva that she looked up Arcee like a real mother figure.

"Yes, I really do. You deserve it," Arcee replied.

"Thank you…" The human rose up her cyborg arms in request of a hug. Arcee didn't need to be told twice for she already embraced the human, hugging her like a mother holding its newborn sparkling.

"Now let's take some recharge. We'll take care of this when daylight arrives."

"Yeah, and we've gotta to prepare a lot. We'll need as much help as we can get."

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later, 13th December<strong>

It was very early on the morning when Optimus and his sons suddenly got woken up by a call from the speakers.

"_Good morning everyone," _the voice was familiar for Optimus, which he groaned in annoyance.

"Ylva Uusitalo…" he grumbled.

"_Sorry if I'm waking you up so early," _the voice continued. "_But I have something important to tell: On this morning, all of you will witness something extraordinary!"_

A tired sigh escaped from Optimus when he heard yawns from his sons that were so sleepy that they'd fall back in recharge any minute. Though he couldn't help himself to wonder what Ylva had brought up now.

"_If you're wondering where this extraordinary thing occurs,_" the voice continued once more through the speakers. "_It will occur in the Great Hall there the Christmas tree stands. Hurry! We'll start very soon!"_

When the voice snapped off, Optimus made a quick decision. He picked up his still sleepy sons to carry them in his arms. The younglings used their arms to cling around the broad chest when he rose up to leave their quarters and walked through the corridors on the way to the Great Hall. They weren't the first ones to arrive there as they met a full crowded Great Hall. It was dark in there with only massive candles as the only source of light.

Ironhide stood nearby to Ylva who was standing on an altar-like stage with the Christmas tree behind her. He waved to Optimus to come to him. The Prime managed to hurry and stand next to the black mech just when Ylva began to tell: "Hello and welcome everyone. I apologize once again for waking you up early, but as I've told you, you will witness an extraordinary event."

Nobody wanted to interrupt her, though some yawned.

"Alright, we're about to start any moment now," Ylva continued. "Please make a clear path in front of me."

Just like she commanded, those Autobots standing front of the human cleared a straight path. Then Ylva used a long 'looo' and 'luuu' as she raised both her metal hands in the air, then making gestures that reminded like a composer's hand signals.

_The night is heavy steps, round the yard and stowing_

_Around the soil sun forget, the shadows brood_

Through the dark tunnel ahead, lit candles shone as a long Lucia train appeared, led by the most beautiful Lucia the Autobots had ever seen. Wearing long, pure white robes with red tires around their waists and evergreen wreaths around their heads, the femmes walked slowly while singing so heavenly like angels that shone like lights, each once holding its own candle on one hand. The Lucia had its crown on the head; an evergreen wreath with tall lit candles that slowly melted down.

_When in our dark house, rises with lit candles_

_Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia_

Rodimus and Hot Shot were now fully awake as they watched on the angel that led the train, holding the hands together like a prayer. Then they realized that the Lucia was Arcee! However, none of them didn't dare to made any noise when the Lucia passed by them. Arcee was so outstandingly beautiful.

_The night is big and dumb, now hears it soars_

_In all quiet rooms, swish as the wings_

_Look at our doorstep standing, white-dressed with light in her hair_

_Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia_

Just then Ironhide suddenly fainted when he spotted his blue sparkmate, Chromia, was with in the Lucia train, suffering by a spark attack, although he was caught in time by Ratchet and Sideswipe. They slowly put the black mech on the floor without disrupting the train.

_Darkness shall flee soon, from the earth's valleys_

_So she's a wonderful word to us telling_

The Lucia then stopped in front of the stage, turning around to face the crowd as the others slowly passed by her on either side to make a line.

_The day will be a new day, rise from the rosy sky_

_Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia_

When they stopped the song, every single mech and femme, including Ylva, started to clap their hands and cheered them all. Some even whistled. Never had everyone seen such a beautiful event and already the entire crowd clapped so hard that the entire Great Hall was full with living sounds.

Arcee bowed her head, then rising her head straight. Her cheek plates blushed much. "Thank you very much," she thanked everyone.

"Again!" Rodimus suddenly exclaimed excitedly. "Sing again!"

* * *

><p>Well, well, that's the end of the first of my Christmas twoshot. I will make sure that the next one will be done as soon as possible in time for Christmas Eve, but like I said, I cannot promise you for certain when it will arrive. Well, I hope you've enjoyed reading this one. You're welcome to leave any review :3<p>

**Translation from Swedish to English:**

Flicka – girl

Jaha – Oh well

Ta mig om du kan, Lillbrorsan – Catch me if you can, Little bro *Ylva use the nickname to Bumblebee*

Herre gudar himmel – God lord heaven

Perkele – means both devil and fuck in Finnish


	2. Chapter 2

Well, well, what do we have here? The final chapter of our Julsaga twoshot! I'm so glad to make this done just in right time for Christmas Eve. This may be an early Christmas presents for you guys who have to wait to Christmas Day to open all presents, but I hope you appreciate to read this one even if it's a cheating present from me XD

From me to all of you, I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Warnings of graphic birth and lots of cuteness

I don't own Transformers or the songs below. I own only my OCs Ylva Uusitalo, her dogs and Optimus' sparkling which you'll find out the name very soon :3

Transformers © Hasbro

All the songs below © Enya

Songs:  
>First scene: Last Time by Moonlight from And Winter Came…<p>

Second scene: The Magic of The Night from Amarantine: Special Christmas Edition

Third scene: May It Be from Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring

Fourth scene: Sumiregusa (Wild Violent) from Amarantine

Fifth scene: Oiche Chìuìn (Chorale) from And Winter Came…

Sixth and final scene: We Wish You A Merry Christmas from Amarantine: Special Christmas Edition

* * *

><p><strong>24th December, Christmas Eve<strong>

Rodimus recharged deeply, wandering in the living dreams there he dreamed himself as a Prime ready to lead his people from misery and suffering the war between Autobots and Decepticons had always brought. A small smirk twisted on his proud face plates. Next to him recharged Hot Shot, hugging his older brother. His dreams showed himself as the greatest warrior in the entire universe's history. The brothers snuggled close together like they'd never been separated.

A soft song then whispered into their audio receptors. It came from the Cybertronian radio-like equipment that activated automatically. The song was one of their favorite ones.

"Roddy," Hot Shot mumbled sleepy.

It made Rodimus to flicker up his tired optics and glanced down on his younger brother. "What?" He muttered.

"Do you want to build a snowmech?" Hot Shot asked.

"No, I don't want build anything. I want to recharge."

"But I wanna build a snowmech."

"It's only 07:00AM, Shotty…"

"I don't care. I want to build a snowmech now."

"Well, well," suddenly a deep baritone voice cut in. "Rise and shine, my little boys."

Both of them moaned before yawning widely as they looked up and met their sire's blue optics, glaring annoyed. "Leave us," Rodimus complained. "I want to recharge more."

"Yeah, me too," Hot Shot added, grumbling.

Optimus couldn't help to smile when he bent his head down to plant a pair of kisses on their foreheads. He purred deeply while nuzzling his nose plate on his sons' nose plates, then he raised his hands to stroke the younglings' cheek plates. "I'm sorry to wake you up," he said. "I will let you recharge. I will be outside, so when you leave here, make sure that –"

"That we're not alone without Aunty Arcee or Uncle Bumblebee," Rodimus corrected like he was used to hear the same thing again and again.

"Good. I will be with Ylva today," Optimus rubbed his son's cheek plate. "And… do you know what day it is today?"

Suddenly, as if all sleepiness vanished, the younglings widened their gazes largely and smiled their mouths widely. "Is it Christmas Day today?" Hot Shot was first to ask, excited to hear the answer.

"No," Optimus shook his head, though he raised both optic ridges. "It's Christmas Eve today."

Exciting squeals screamed out as Rodimus and Hot Shot threw up on their feet, starting to jump on the berth and dance together. Then they jumped up on their sire to hug around his neck, their shining face plates so overjoying. Optimus wrapped his arms around them, both to carry them and to rub on their backs. He sensed Rodimus' excitement and happiness through the sparklink.

Then he gave a groan as he felt a hard kick against the walls inside the gestational chamber, forcing him to turn around and sat down on the edge of the berth, putting his sons on opposite sides. The feisty movements told him that the sparkling was very active.

"Is she's kicking?" Rodimus asked, noticing the pain on his sire's face plates.

"Yes, and she's very feisty," Optimus sighed when a loud _clang _was heard. He groaned again, resting a hand over his half-swollen bulge. Then he felt gentle rubbing movements on the armor that his sons made to soften the pain away, looking down and saw how they rested their heads on the bulge.

"Little sister," Rodimus whispered, feeling the stable sparkbeat pulse inside his audio receptor. "You have to be nice. You're acting like you're about to get out from there now."

Just as it happened, the sparkling stopped to move. However, when Rodimus was about to move his audio receptor off, he suddenly felt a tiny hand touching on him. Shivers chilled across his spinal column, his limbs quivered despite Rodimus tried his best to remain still as possible.

'_Who are you, stranger who talks to me?_'

A small voice asked inside his spark. Rodimus froze up in shock when he heard the voice through the sparklink, realizing that it was his little sister who tried to communicate to the outside world. Gently stroking, Rodimus pressed his head little closer in attempt to find his sister.

'_Who are you?', _the voice asked again.

'_I am Rodimus. I'm your brother', _Rodimus replied back through the sparklink. _'And you are my little sister.'_

Optimus glanced on his son, letting a small smile to cross on his lips while listening on the sparklink he, Rodimus and his unborn sparkling shared. He tilted his head on one side when he laid his hands on his sons' shoulders. Although at same time Optimus was worried. Any day by now, he will give birth depending _when _his sparkling will be ready. Even if he would have the most trusted ones that will help and support him during the birth, Optimus still got to be reminded by his sparkmate's tragic death every time he thought about it.

But right now Optimus had to stop thinking about it. "Boys," he spoke up. "I have to go now. Ylva's waiting for me."

"Okay…" small muttering noises slipped from the younglings, sounding like they didn't want him to go yet.

Slowly and smoothly, Optimus moved his sons and rose up, walking to the door to leave. But when he was standing outside just as the door hissed behind him, the Prime laid his hands on his bulge. He'd never imagined that he and all of his Autobots will celebrate Christmas on the end of this year. But very thanks to Ylva Uusitalo, every Autobot will experience a special event in their lives. With help by her, everyone had prepared for Christmas with many things.

_Ylva, _he then thought. _Thank you for bringing Christmas here._

* * *

><p><strong>The evening<strong>

Excitement. Happiness. Togetherness.

There were many feelings that hung in the atmosphere inside the Great Hall as every mech and femme had gathered there to spend the evening together. The entire Christmas tree shone in many colors, its shining decorations glittering like snow. Underneath it hid many presents, wrapped in colorful foils and ribbons, waiting to be picked up and open. Large lit candles slowly melted down as Christmas songs were playing from the radio, both in English and Swedish. A large table stood on the corner. It was the Christmas table, full with cubes and containers of Energon in different grades for everyone who wanted a drink. On the opposite corner stood an enormous straw goat with red texture wrapped around its horns, nose, belly and hooves. Ylva told earlier to everyone that it was the Christmas goat, which it was the original Christmas spirit back in Sweden before Santa Claus stepped in and took the rule.

Being the only younglings in the entire base, it was the greatest time for Rodimus and Hot Shot. They were under the Christmas tree, playing together with Arcee and Bumblebee. Kickan was with them as well. She wore a traditional Sami scarf around her fluffy neck, a red one with colorful patterns and a small jingle bell that jingled under her throat.

Nearby sat Optimus on a large chair with a watchful optic on his sons. One hand rested on his bulge, feeling the restless movements as his sparkling kicked in protest. He had it hard to not smile or chuckle while he both watched his sons playing so happily, and feeling the restless kicks inside the gestational chamber. Optimus did enjoy seeing every single mech and femme being overjoyed. Never had he seen an atmosphere that brought much happiness and warmth. And already he was overwhelmed by it.

Everyone was full of joy, something he could never imagine on. There were cheering that some cheered a drink together, others were laughing for a joke or just by happiness. Optimus did see some of the young couples cuddling for themselves without the others bothered them. Some of the Autobots, including Ironhide and Bumblebee, wore Santa hats on their heads while some femmes wore wreaths instead.

"Sire."

By then, Optimus heard Rodimus' voice that called to him and the Prime looked after his son. The orange youngling stood in front of him, looking up at him. Also Rodimus had raised one hand to touch on his sire's bulge. "Sire, can I listen on your belly?" He asked, frowning uncertain.

Optimus then bent down to pick his son up and sat him on his thigh, watching Rodimus laying his audio receptor to listen on the sparkling's sparkbeat. He smiled softly. By then, small jingling sounds caught their attention. They shot their gazes just as Ylva and her malamute came into the Great Hall.

Ylva was outstandingly beautiful. She wore a long blue-white glittering dress with long hanging sleeves, a red Sami scarf covering over her shoulders. Her beautifully braided raven-black hair trailed over her back. Around her neck hanged a decorated necklace with snowflakes and small writhing rings covered in shining diamonds. She did even wear a thin, golden diadem on her head. Ylva looked like an ice queen that stepped in from the freezing cold world outside.

Next to her stood Jokke with a sleigh he pulled behind with a rope attached on his sleigh dog sleeve that had jingle bells on, clinging and jingling. He looked foolishly with a reindeer costume over his back, a pair of real reindeer horns tired around his head and a small, red glowing lamp on his nose. The sleigh carried a large sack full with small presents and Ylva's acoustic guitar.

"Jokkmokke!" Hot Shot exclaimed Jokke's nickname, happy to see the reindeer malamute.

The old malamute shot a bitter glare on the yellow youngling, then grumbled a howl. He found it absolutely humiliating to be dressed as Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. However, pulling the sleigh was something completely different. He had always loved to pull a sleigh behind him. As an Alaskan malamute, the strong feeling to pull and drag heavy stuff through harsh environments was an inner drift.

Hot Shot hurried to then along with Kickan who trotted excitedly to see her other pack members. Her round belly rocked on the sides of her body when she approached Jokke to greet him. But as it happened, Jokke suddenly snapped and showed his fangs to the fat lapphund. Almost immediately, Kickan showed submission with a low tail and back pointing ears, even started to act like a puppy by licking gently on the malamute's growling jaws.

"Jokke," Ylva's sharp voice hissed warningly to the malamute. "Lägg av."

Jokke pointed his ears backwards, showing his submission. Then Ylva looked up on Hot Shot. "Well, what do you think?" She asked to him, showing him her dress.

"You're so amazingly beautiful," Hot Shot answered honest when they heard the soft voice of Arcee.

"Awwww, Jokkmokke," Arcee said with empathy. "You look so cute."

A whine in shock came from the malamute as he looked up on the byzantine femme, then he dropped his head down with a sigh. So humiliating and so embarrassing.

"Well, sorry to be late on the party," Ylva apologized. "It took longer than I thought to make sure Jokke' perfect and dressed up."

Another complaining grumble came from the malamute that sounded not agreeing with her.

"Well, I have some words for everyone here," Ylva raised her voice to pay everyone's attention as she climbed up on Arcee's shoulder. With every mech and femme's optics straight pointed at her, Ylva cleared her throat and began telling. "I really appreciate everyone here. Since it's our very first Christmas together, I've been thinking on something."

"About what?" Bumblebee asked, though he didn't mean to interrupt and let the human to finish the talking.

"You see, at home in Sweden," Ylva explained. "We open our presents already on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas Day. However, I came up with a solution. We'll open half of the presents tonight and the other half tomorrow morning."

Both Rodimus and Hot Shot squealed excitedly to hear that. "So… then will we open them?" Hot Shot then questioned.

"Actually I was about to say that, kiddo," Ylva replied, glancing down on the yellow youngling and then clapped her metal hands. "Time for presents!"

Like a pack of wolves, the younglings rushed to the Christmas tree, seeking after their presents. Arcee tried her best to hold them back, although it didn't help much as the younglings were so hysterically that literally nothing could stop them. Soon, after the younglings found what they'd been looking for, every mech and femme gathered there and found their gifts. It was only Optimus who didn't gather among there others.

Rodimus and Hot Shot got many presents that made them to the most happiest younglings ever seen. They got twenty each, and with help by Arcee, they chose ten presents to open for tonight and the other ten for tomorrow. As they ripped the papers apart, they found out what they'd been wishing for.

Rodimus got a shining sword, a shield, a red cape with a golden Autobot symbol buckle, a pair of small guns and a large, dark grayish dragon-like beast toy that was twice the size of him. Hot Shot did get a pair of shorter swords, a new armor for his growing protoform, a large plasma blaster and several ninja blades that shone like pure silver.

The younglings also found out that it was their uncles Ironhide, Sideswipe and Bumblebee that had given them the presents. They rushed to their uncles and hugged them so tightly that Rodimus and Hot Shot nearly choked Ironhide. After that, they started to help the others who can't find their presents under the Christmas tree.

"Kickan!" Rodimus then called to the lapphund, holding a long, thin present.

Once the lapphund was in front of him sitting with a wriggling tail, he opened it up to reveal a long bone. The lapphund barked so happy that she rose up to stand on her hind legs, dancing with the large belly rocking up sideways. Rodimus knelt down to give the bone to Kickan. She was rather quick to bite a grip on it and walked away, carrying it proudly with a happy tail.

Luckily for Jokke, his owner released the rope from the sleigh and let him to go freely. Yet, he had to remain dressed. While everyone sat down, opening up the half of all the presents, Ylva had taken a seat and started to play on her guitar. She played a soft melody of _Silent Night_ that created a relaxing atmosphere around her. Her malamute laid next to her, falling in sleep.

When the last presents were opened, every mech and femme gave each other hugs. Then, without warning, Ylva suddenly spoke up. "Jag önsker till er alla en riktig god jul."

The Prime watched everyone with a smile, but then he suddenly felt sadness inside his spark as he saw the image of his beloved sparkmate Elita One. He missed her so much. He literally wished that she could be here with his family and spend their first Christmas together. But as he thought on her, Optimus felt soft hands touching inside his bulge. In response, he laid his hand on the bulge, feeling the movements inside.

"My little child," he whispered while stroking his bulge. "I wish you're here soon. I really wish to see you very soon…"

* * *

><p><strong>10.50PM<strong>

It had been a long evening when Optimus carried his tired sons over his shoulders to their private quarters. The younglings recharged on his shoulders, venting deeply and peacefully. Optimus hummed a melody he'd used to do when his sons were in recharge. The melody was a part of the Prime's own sparklinghood that he still remembered it surprisingly enough.

When they finally arrived the private quarters, Optimus walked straight to his sons' berth and lay them gently without daring to wake them up. He covered the blanket over them, then leaning his head down to kiss on their foreheads, purring softly.

Optimus slowly rose up, turning around and walked to his own berth. He sat on the edge, slowly leaning backwards on his back and laid on the right side of his body. With a hand over his bulge, the other under his head, Optimus fell quickly into a deep recharge that he needed very much.

But his recharge became short when he suddenly heard a small sound that made him to react. Optimus turned over his back to lie on the other side.

It was Rodimus. He was standing beside the edge just in front of Optimus.

"Rodimus?" Optimus asked surprised but worried. "What's the matter?"

"I can't recharge…" Rodimus replied. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Sweetspark… come here," Optimus quickly sat up, leaning forward to pick up his son in his hands and then lay down again with him in front. "Tell me what it is."

"I… I had a nightmare," the orange youngling's chin quivered, his body shaking. "I dreamt about I was alone and lost and it was very dark. I couldn't see anything… until I saw a couple of red lights in front of me… I saw Megatron's face."

Optimus held a listening audio receptor, frowning worried as he looked straight into his son's frightened optics that started to water up.

"I ran and he chased after me…" Rodimus couldn't hold it back but wept. "Then he used his sword right through me!"

Instinctually, Optimus hugged his son tightly in his arms, pulling him close in his chest as he purred deeply to comfort his son. "I'm right here, Rodimus," he whispered, still purring. "I'm not leaving you, my son. I'm not leaving you."

Rodimus' loud sobbing and sniffling woke up his foster brother who sat up and looked at him, though he didn't dare to leave the berth or even to ask what was wrong. The yellow youngling stared on his crying brother for a long moment before he lay down and fell back in recharge.

As Optimus held his son close to him, he quickly thought out one certain idea that would comfort Rodimus better. He moved Rodimus down to his bulge, stroking his son's head while he helped him to rest his audio receptor on the bulge as they lay sideways. It gave immediately results as Rodimus' sobbing died slowly down into whimpers as he laid his hand on the bulge and started to make circle rubbing movements with his fingers.

Suddenly, as it happened, Optimus started to hum a new melody. The melody was unfamiliar to Rodimus but at same time it was very soft and safe one. Its mystical tune reminded Rodimus of a sparkbeat he had no memory of but he knew he'd heard it somewhere a very long time ago.

Slowly as time slipped by like a steady sparkbeat, Rodimus slowly fell into a dreamless recharge as he was listening on his little sister's sparkbeat and communicated with her through their sparklink. When Optimus stopped the humming, he noticed that his son had fallen in recharge, yet he remained closely into his bulge like he didn't want to leave it yet.

Though, it didn't bother Optimus at all. As long his son was recharging peacefully, he rather let his son to recharge beside him than carrying him back to his and brother's berth.

"Sire…" Then Rodimus mumbled under his recharge.

"Yes?" Optimus answered.

"When will she come?"

That question forced him to flicker up his optics in horror as he felt a chill shivering through his spinal column, making him to tense up. Why must his son give him the uncomfortable question now? By then, Optimus suddenly saw the traumatic images of his sparkmate's death and the C-section he made to save his son flashing in front of him. It scared him already too much as he felt the anxiety and the fear of birth, gripping like ice claws inside his frightened spark.

But he knew he had no other choice. Optimus must tell the truth against his will.

"To be honest, my son…" he began slowly, his voice shaken. "I don't really know when she will come. I can't promise you everything."

"Oh," a silent mumble was the only answer.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"No, sire… it's not your fault," Rodimus denied, making more circle movements. "I can't wait to see her. But I do hope that Santa Claus will come tonight and maybe… maybe he will bring her out."

Optimus felt how his spark pulsed faster on its rate by hearing the words. "You hope for that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I understand…"

"But aren't you looking forward to see her?" Rodimus then moved his head to look up on his sire and noticed the concerned gaze.

"I do look forward to have her… but it's…" his sire suddenly paused. He'd forced to shut his optics tightly and moved his gaze away. He felt the threatening tears that were so close to appear against his will, and faced the memories again that flashed intensively inside his memory bank very alive.

"What is it, sire?" Rodimus questioned more, now getting aware of the struggling face and the small lines of tears appearing on the optics.

"I… Your carrier…" Optimus suddenly mentioned the very first time of his carrier.

"My carrier?"

"Yes… I was there. She was trying to deliver you but she was badly weak… She was so weak."

"What happened to her?"

"Elita…" Optimus swallowed while struggling to hold back, although the sound of weeping was heard inside his tensed throat gear. "Elita One was so weak that she offlined in front of me. You were still inside her when it occurred. And you were still alive."

Rodimus didn't say a word to question more.

"When I realized that you were still alive, I made an urgent C-section to save you. That was how you came to the world… Rodimus, you're all and everything I have after your carrier. And I don't want to suffer the same fate just like she did."

When Optimus finished, he bent his head forward and raised his hand to cover his tearful optics, rubbing them while he cried. Then suddenly he felt a soft hand touching on his cheek plate, forcing him to move his hand away and looked straight on Rodimus' optics that showed an outstanding understanding to be so young.

"It's not your fault," he said, gently rubbing on his sire's cheek plate. "There was nothing you could've done. Maybe it was fate that my carrier had to offline to let me live. No matter what happened back then, remember it was not your fault that my carrier never survived. It happened on wrong time on wrong place… though if you weren't there, I might never been sitting here today."

Never could Optimus imagine his son being so wise, nor did he ever hear his son whose wise words that could make such a deep impact. As if being pulled up by invisible wires on his body, Optimus sat up and embraced his son in his arms, hugging him extremely tightly while he made rocking movements of his shoulders.

"Rodimus," he snuffled slightly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you, my life would be a total meaningless life. I would've never experience as a sire to you and Hot Shot. You two are my miracles…"

"Thank you, sire," Rodimus replied almost inaudible.

"Can you please stop crying over there?" Suddenly an angry complaining voice was heard. It was Hot Shot. He sat up on the berth, glaring very tired and annoyed on his adoptive sire and older brother. "I'm trying to recharge here and you two are just crying like a bunch of femmes. The best way to cheer up is to build a snowmech."

* * *

><p><strong>Past midnight to Christmas Day<strong>

Optimus had it hard to recharge. He kept moving to side and side on his berth to make it more comfortable without any success. Then he woke up without any reason. Surprisingly, he was fully awake and that made it hard to recharge again.

_Oh great, _he thought irritated. _Looks like I have to take another walk again._

Yes, it wasn't the first time Optimus woke up fully awake in the middle of the night. It happened countless of times before. But this time it was unusual. He felt that his sparkling was still inside him, not moving a single time. But that didn't he pay much of mind as Optimus headed straight out of his family's private quarters and left. But before he marched on, the Prime made sure that the door stayed automatic locked so nobody would get inside or his sons would get outside until he was back.

While Optimus walked through the corridors inside the base, he held a hand on his bulge in attempt to feel anything. Nothing. His sparkling was still. Maybe she was recharging? That was not that usual she was in recharge. Usually, his sparkling tended to be active all the time both day and night, though it didn't decrease his unexpected anxiety that started to crawl through him.

Walking through the silent corridors did eventually make him feel tired, his legs feeling heavy by every step he took. But his sparkling remained unmovable.

"Why aren't you moving –" Optimus tried to say a question when a sharp pain suddenly hitched through his abdominal area. It happened so sudden that he collapsed on his knees while hugging his bulge around, groaning in pain.

Then he felt something warm pouring between his thighs. Optimus looked down to see light blue liquid that shimmered like crystals, thin rivulets flooding downwards his thighs.

Almost instantly panic kicked in as Optimus realized what had happened: his oil had broken. It was the first sign of labor.

"Oh no…" He shook in fear when he tried to rise up on his feet, then started to walk through with support on the wall by using his hands like a lizard. But it didn't take long before another pain struck again, causing him to fall down again. But as Optimus fell, he quickly rose up again and struggled to walk.

It was his carrier instincts that pushed him forward, telling him to search after a hidden place and prepare himself into the birth. Optimus' search and struggle afforded much when he found a dark storing chamber. He was so lucky to find it for once he stepped into the cold, dark chamber, another pain struck. Optimus collapsed, hugging once again his abdominal area tightly while moaning in pain, slowly inventing and exhaling.

But stubbornly, Optimus refused to lie on the floor. He needed something supportive that he could grasp on. He was blind and deaf by his carrier instincts that shouted on him to find anything useful. The Prime then spotted a corner there two very large containers stood close to each other. Even better, a thick and long pipe was lying near to them.

Optimus suddenly remembered something from a pad he'd read about birthing positions. Searching through his memory bank, he found a picture of the squatting position. Like an instinct, Optimus immediately grabbed the pipe, then sticking it between the containers there he ensured it was solid pinned on the walls of the containers.

Carefully, Optimus slowly squatted down while he had his arms on the pipe to hold himself steady. He did even make slow rocking movements on the lower part of his back, which it helped him to prepare himself into the labor.

Then another pain struck again. Now Optimus knew what the pain was. The pain was a contraction. Just as it happened, he suddenly lowered his right hand to his now exposed valve to stick in a finger to measure how dilated he was. Much to his horror, he was already one hundred percent dilated. How could this happen?

Another memory from the pads then flashed in front of him. Once a carrier was fully dilated, it was time to _push_ the sparkling.

Optimus didn't hesitate to grasp on the pipe just as a contraction hitched through him, his internals squeezing hard as his muscle cables tensed up. He bit hard on his lip plate as Optimus pushed as hard as he can, holding his breath for a moment until the contraction passed and he could exhale to catch his breath.

The pain burned like an intensive firestorm on his pelvis bone plates that spread across his back. Optimus invented heavily when another contraction hitched again and forced him to push again, causing him to moan in pain. By then, he felt the head of his sparkling were slowly going down through the birth canal as he pushed hard.

It was nothing like Optimus could've imagine as the pain intensified to worse and the contractions getting stronger by every minute. He invented, gasping fast when he was forced to push again. The pain was the worst one he'd ever experienced. It was nothing like all the scars he'd received in all of the battles he'd been through.

"Little one," he panted after the contraction passed by. "You're so in deep trouble now… Agh!"

He felt a kick inside. It hurt. Quickly as the kick stopped, another contraction squeezed up his internals, forcing him once more to push. Optimus moaned in pain when the head of his sparkling started to appear. Instinctually, he released one hand from the pipe, dropping it down to cover under his extended valve, ready to catch his sparkling.

Once it passed, Optimus tried to invent more, though a contraction struck quickly as the previously one had passed. This time he threw his head back, howling out in pain as he pushed out the head. His hand carefully stroked the scalp of his sparkling's head as Optimus quickly looked down to catch a glimpse. But he didn't manage to see before Optimus released his other hand to grab his sparkling just as he forced himself to stand up.

"Come on, little one," Optimus panted, moaning. "Just the shoulders."

Then, after another push, the shoulders slipped free and the rest of the body followed. Optimus grasped the shoulders with his hands, pulling the sparkling out just as he quickly leant backwards to touch the wall, slowly gliding down to sit on his aft. Gestational fluids gushed out from his valve, splattering over his shaking legs and floor.

Optimus was in total shock. He widened his exhausted optics widely as he held his newborn daughter in his hands. Just then, the little one started to jerk with her limbs, jerking its tiny body as she coughed up fluids from her air tanks and finally wailed out.

The wail was so beautiful for Optimus when he folded his newborn daughter close in his chest, but not before he'd divided his chest plates to reveal his pulsing spark. He laid her next to his spark, bringing warmth to the jerking and wailing sparkling that never had been exposed to the cold and the open space. Then he spotted the main umbilical line that was still attached to his daughter. Optimus' left arm unleashed his Energon sword and sliced the umbilical line, cutting it off into two.

The wails slowly died into soft whimpers when the newborn tried to flicker up her optics for the first time. She blinked several times before staring up to meet her carrier's blue optics. Her optics was ice blue ones. Her small spark shone dark blue, pulsing very fast.

'_Carrier…_' her small voice said through the sparklink.

Optimus smiled, letting his tears to stream down when he bowed his head to let his lip plates touch on his newborn's axel, then he raised his newborn closer towards his face plates. He purred deeply, smooching gently. His olfactory sensor smelled in the lovely smell, which activated his carrier instincts to make a very strong bond with his sparkling. The very core of his spark pulsed fast like it was connecting the small miracle and their bond strengthened stronger by every minute.

'_Welcome to the world, my miracle,'_ Optimus said through the sparklink, planting a kiss on his newborn's cheek plates. '_Athena, my little child…'_

Athena's whimpers died slowly out as she yawned widely and fell in fast recharge. With Athena on his chest plates, Optimus used his other hand to contact Ratchet through the comlink.

::Ratchet, wake up:: He called to him.

Optimus heard a thud, which caused him to chuckle softly when he heard the angry voice of the medic. ::Why in the name of Primus are you calling me in the middle of the night?!::

::Sorry to wake you up:: Optimus apologized. ::I need medical attention::

::What is it now? Have one of your sons got an upset system again?::

::No. Actually, if you would like to be nice, I've actually given birth a moment ago::

::You – You did _WHAT?!_:: the shock in Ratchet's voice made Optimus only to chuckle more. ::How are you, Prime? Where are you? I'm going to you now!::

::Easy there, old friend. I'm absolutely fine and Athena's fine too::

::No, it's absolutely not fine! Now tell me your location, so I'll come with a team to you and take you to Med Bay::

* * *

><p><strong>08.50AM, the morning of Christmas Day<strong>

Inside the Med Bay it was complete silence. Optimus was lying on the right side with his sparkling close into his chest, recharging deeply in peace. A warm blanket covered over them. They recharged so deeply that nothing would wake them up. Optimus listened on the small, loudly breathing of Athena while he had his hand behind her head, stroking. The recharge was approving for his aching and itching body after all that painful experience.

By then, Optimus flickered up his optics tiredly and unleashed a big yawn. He glanced on the tiny face that recharged so peacefully like an angel, using his thumb to rub on Athena's cheek plate. It woke the little femme up, yawning and then released a small whimper. Optimus sensed her huge hunger through the sparklink, which he knew precisely what to do. He quickly opened his chest plate there he found the thickest tubes full with Energon, rejecting one of them and put the small, robber edge into Athena's mouth.

The little femme started to suckle in Energon with loud gulping noises. She used her hand to pressure the rejected tube to get more Energon. Optimus looked on her without leaving an optic even one second from her, gently tickling on her head with his hand.

The little femme's protoform was completely silver gray. But what did catch his interest was the blue mark that lay on her chassis. It had the shape of wings that were spread up over the chassis. He considered it to be a special birthmark that was even rare to occur. Though, his thoughts went cut off just when the door hissed open and Ratchet entered.

"I see you're awake, Prime," he greeted to the Prime. "How's going with her?"

"She's doing fine," Optimus replied, returning his gaze on his daughter.

"Good," Ratchet nodded understanding. "Just to let you know, you have some visitors wanting to see you."

"Visitors?" Optimus shot his gaze up, blinking twice. "Who are they?"

"It's only Ironhide, Ylva, Arcee and your sons," Ratchet stated. "Do you wish me to bring them here?"

The Prime thought through it carefully for a long moment before he nodded. "Yes, please," he said. "Bring them in."

With a single nod, the medic respectfully turned away to leave the quarters, only to return back with two running younglings on his feet. "SIRE!" Both Rodimus and Hot Shot screamed as they ran straight to the medical berth.

"Rodimus, Hot Shot," Optimus slowly rose up, folding Athena close in his chest while supporting her head from dropping backwards.

None of the younglings said a word when they saw the little sparkling in their sire's arms. They dropped their jaws that nearly reached to the berth as their optics widened largely. Rodimus was first to approach to Athena, followed by his younger foster brother.

"Is that…" Rodimus stared widely on the sparkling that continued feeding without noticing the presence of her oldest brother. "Is that little sister?"

"Yes, my son," his sire nodded with a warm smile. "Say hello to Athena."

"Athena?" Hot Shot asked carefully. "Is that her name?"

"Yes, Hot Shot," Optimus nodded.

"Athena…" the yellow youngling blinked his light blue optics, raising his hand and gently touched on Athena's small arm. His tiny hand was shaking. So nervous had Hot Shot never been before and he was quick to remove his hand from the arm.

"Hi, little sister," Rodimus was braver as he touched on Athena's hand. But as it happened, his finger got squeezed by a tiny but strong grip. He stared on Athena's tiny hand that squeezed hard like it was vital for her. As it happened, he felt how his spark pulsed much faster as he sensed an invisible connection between them.

'_Brother…'_ Athena said.

'_Little sister,_' Rodimus replied, blushing. '_Welcome to the world. I've been waiting for you._'

'_I know, brother,' _the sparkling stopped her feeding, then using her cheek plate to bump the thick tube that clanged, although Optimus was quick to put the tube on its place. Her grasp tightened like she didn't want to let him go. '_I wanted to see you.'_

Small tears flowed from the youngling's optics when Rodimus slowly came closer, so close that his face plates were only inches away from Athena's audio receptor. His nose and lip plates touched the soft and fragile metal of Athena's protoform.

'_Athena, I'm so happy you're here with us now,' _Rodimus kissed on the side of Athena's head, purring. '_I hoped so much that you would come very soon. And you came. You're the best thing that ever happened to me.'_

"Well, well," suddenly a chuckling voice took the younglings and Optimus' attention as the black mech stepped in, followed by the byzantine femme. "I see that the kiddo has arrived."

On Arcee's shoulder sat Ylva with Jokke. "Det var riktigt förvånade att din tös bestämde att bli ett Jesus barn," Ylva spoke in her mother language, holding on Jokke's neck collar.

"Jesus barn?" Rodimus tried to copy after Ylva's Swedish, confused over the words.

"Yeah, your little sister is a Jesus child," Ylva explained when she jumped off from Arcee's shoulder and was put on the edge of the berth along with her malamute. She gripped on her necklace, playing the Celtic cross with her fingers while the black claw and the yellow fang dangled. "Meaning that she is born on the Christmas Day, just like Jesus Christ."

"Who's Jesus Christ?" Hot Shot wondered.

"Nä, I can explain to you later," Ylva waved it off with a head movement. "By the way, have anyone of you seen Kickan? She's missing."

"No, I haven't spotted her," Ratchet shook his head with arched optic ridges, frowning.

"Neither have I," Ironhide stated.

Ylva sighed, scratching on her hair with a shaking head. "She hasn't been with me since last night. She must have run away and hide again."

"We can help to look after her," Rodimus suggested. "I mean, Kickan comes to me when I call to her."

"Yeah, I know," Ylva tilted her head on one side with a questioning gaze.

"Take it easy now," Optimus made a hand gesture to calm his son. He grabbed around Athena's chest plates to move her and lay her on the middle of his chest plates. "Kickan will be back soon. Right now, I want both of you to stay with me and enjoy our moment together. Okay?"

"Okay…" Rodimus nodded, sounding not like himself. It was like he really wanted to help Ylva to search after Kickan.

Just then, steps in hurry echoed from outside the door that was left open and the yellow scout came in, panting like he'd been running through the labyrinth of corridors inside the base. His shoulder sunk with hanging arms, the doorwings dropping down as Bumblebee tried to catch his breath.

"Bee?" Ironhide said surprised to see Bumblebee acting like that, considering if he shall hurry to him and help him.

"Ylva, I've found Kickan," Bumblebee stopped gasping as he looked to the human.

"You've found Kickan?!" Ylva exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She's hiding under the Christmas tree…" Bumblebee straightened up. "And there's something you've gotta see."

The human quickly jumped up on Arcee's hand, followed by Jokke and sat up on the femme's shoulder. But just as they were about to leave, Rodimus jumped off the berth and ran after them, ignoring his sire's calls.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Hurry!" Bumblebee guided the byzantine femme and the orange youngling as they ran through the corridors to the Great Hall. It was Rodimus who was first to reach the Christmas tree. He'd moved the branches to take a look underneath them when he heard small, beeping noises. He quickly moved some presents as he followed the noises throughout the pile of presents. When the youngling finally found the source of the noises, he suddenly gasped with wide open optics.<p>

There, lying with large presents around, laid Kickan with tiny creatures that crawled on her belly, whining and whimpering loudly. Kickan's brown eyes met the horrified optics that stared on her, not knowing what to do. However, as he calmed down, Rodimus knelt down to take a closer look on the tiny creatures.

It was then he realized that the creatures were newborn puppies. Black like their mother, only four were gray. Rodimus had never seen so tiny puppies before, and hearing the loud whimpering from them made him to feel very soft inside.

"Sweetie, they're so adorable," He said to the lapphund, slowly raising his hand to touch Kickan's head with the tip of his index finger and gently patted her. He then looked on the nursing puppies, couldn't help himself to brightening up a smile on his face plates.

"Roddy, is Kickan there?" Ylva called to him.

"Yes, she's here," Rodimus responded. "Come here and look!"

The only thing the youngling heard were a couple of inaudible swearwords as Ylva struggled to get to him, failing to pay attention of Arcee and Bumblebee who had moved the branches to get a closer look without making the Christmas tree to fall on one side. Rodimus could only swear that he didn't mean it by purpose that he suddenly laughed when he saw their shocked faces.

"Valpar?!" Ylva exclaimed, disbelieved over what she'd just witnessed.

"Are those puppies?" Arcee was disbelieved too, blinking twice to see if she was hallucinating or not.

"Yes," Bumblebee chuckled with a grin. "I found her lying here with them. I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you."

Kickan pointed her ears backwards submissively as she lowered her head down when Ylva approached to her, still holding her gaze on her owner. Ylva knelt down to check on the puppies. An inclined grin crossed on her lips as she shook her head while counting up all the puppies, grabbing one each to see their genders. The lapphund kept a watchful eye on her owner's movements like a worried mother would do when someone was handling with her newborn ones.

Rodimus did observe the human's movements too. He widened his optics even larger as he saw how very tiny the puppies were in Ylva's hands, jerking their tiny limbs and whining to call their mother to rescue them. He noticed that the puppies had their eyes shut and never opened the eyes not even a single time. Jokke sat beside him, moving his ears in many directions.

"Five boys and eight girls," Ylva corrected after her third counting. "We've got thirteen puppies."

"THIRTEEN PUPPIES?!"

Yes, Rodimus, Arcee and Bumblebee dropped their jaws so they nearly touched the floor as they stared in disbelief. The yellow scout had to rub his optics to get a clear sight in thought of everything was just an illusion but it turned out to be real for certain. "Are you serious, Ylva?" Bumblebee had to ask it out.

"Ja, I'm serious," Ylva glared on him. "Thirteen at total. And this means that I'm going be so busy nowadays."

"Nah, not as long you stay here with them," Rodimus then said. "We can help to look after them."

At first Ylva paused to consider thoughtfully, thinking if she shall stay here or not. She had planned to stay over the Autobots on the Christmas holidays to New Year's Day. However, now with this little unexpected surprise Kickan had been carried so long, she needed to change the plans once again. Something Ylva never approved to do.

Ylva wasn't sure if she can stay longer. She had to come home to Sweden soon but bringing so many puppies back won't go that easily. Besides, Optimus would love to let her stay in the base as long as she wanted and he won't mind to have a bunch of puppies running around the base.

So after a long thoughtful moment, Ylva made her decision.

"Rodimus!" Suddenly a furious baritone voice echoed through the corridors, which caused the youngling to react with fear as he saw his sire and young brother arriving into the Great Hall.

He felt so suddenly short compare to the massive furious Prime who rushed towards him despite the aching pain. After him ran Hot Shot with fear on his optics, knowing what will happen next. Rodimus quivered in fear when Optimus leant forward to grab his son's shoulder and pulled him from the Christmas tree, shocking both Arcee and Bumblebee that forced them to retreat.

"I told you to stay with me!" He accidently roared, giving his son an uncomfortable glare as his hand nearly cracked his shoulder into pieces. "I wanted you to stay and spend our time together with Athena, and you just run away against my wish!"

"But sire," Rodimus whined in pain. He sounded like a sparkling. The youngling was quick to shut his optics tightly, preparing himself for his punishment. "I wanted to find Kickan!"

Just as Rodimus thought he would get another yell, a puppy's cry caught Optimus' attention. The Prime turned his gaze to the human that held a black puppy in her hands. As if all rage had wiped out, Optimus' face plates softened up as he let his son go. When Ylva approached to him, he opened his palm to carry Ylva up. Optimus had it hard to not leave his optics from the whining puppy on the human's hands, whimpering just like his daughter would do.

"Well, now we know why Kickan was fat," Ylva stated when she looked up on Optimus, crossing a twist on the corner of her lips. "She was pregnant all this time without I ever know of it. She must've had a sneak mating with one of the neighbor's hunting dogs, possible his Swedish elk hound Bråkan."

The Prime chuckled softly and deeply with a warm smile when the puppy squeaked loudly, which caused Kickan to react and rushed out from her hiding place. The lapphund stood with a worried wiggling tail and started to bark sharply, demanding her owner to give her precious puppy back.

"Easy there, Kickan. Your puppy is safe," Optimus used a soft tune to calm the lapphund as he lowered his hand to the floor and Ylva jumped of his hand, kneeling down on her knees as Kickan hurried to her puppy. The lapphund smelled and licked on the little puppy's nose, whining motherly. It was then Jokke came. The old malamute held a submissive position as he made a quick but careful sniff on the black puppy.

Just then, Kickan opened her jaws to grab her puppy from Ylva's hands and gently carried it back to its siblings. Rodimus then looked to his sire. "Come, sire," he said, grasping his sire's hand to guide. "You've gotta to see them."

Rodimus guided both his sire and younger brother to the hiding place there Kickan had hidden and were nursing her puppies.

"Awww, they're so cute," Hot Shot squeaked. "How many are they, Roddy?"

"They're thirteen," Rodimus said.

"Thirteen? That's many," his younger brother blinked twice.

Their sire chuckled softly as he patted their shoulders. "It would be great to have them here, although…" he paused for a short moment, falling into a thoughtful moment.

"Sire?" his sons asked.

"Ylva will return soon home," their sire sighed. He sounded unhappy by the thought of Ylva will not stay on the Autobot base for as long as he wished for.

"Actually, the plans have changed, Masse," Ylva then spoke up, causing Optimus to move his head over his shoulder. "I've made a choice. I'm not going home to Sweden."

"What do you mean, flicka?" Optimus questioned. "I don't understand."

"I've decided to stay here, like living here," Ylva folded her arms, straightening up. "Besides, you're the only family I have. So… would you love if I stay here and live with you?"

Hearing those words brought more than Ylva would hope for the Autobots to melt it. Just as it happened, Arcee and Bumblebee hurried to them when Optimus grasped around Ylva's waist and lifted her up safely in his hands. He then pulled Ylva close to his chest plate, then nuzzling gently on her. A tear leaked from the corner of his optic.

"I can't believe you'll stay here," he said, slightly snuffling. "I've always wished to have you with my family."

"Ja, ja," Ylva whined slightly. "Besides, living with you is much better than living alone at home in Karlskrona. And I love your kiddos very much."

"Wait, are you going to stay here with us?" Hot Shot was first to ask.

"Yeah," a single nod was the human's answer. "And I'm not kidding. I'm going to live here with you for the rest of my life."

The younglings couldn't believe what the human had said. Was she really going to stay with them? First Athena, then Kickan's puppies and now that Ylva will live with them for the rest of her life?! Then, without any warning, the younglings bounced up with their arms spread out and swept them around Optimus's neck, squealing out of their air tanks. Clinging like monkeys around him, Optimus accidently lost balance and fell on the floor with a yelp. Arcee and Bumblebee reacted and ran to them to help Optimus up, though it soon turned none of them had gone injured.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy, boys," Optimus nearly coughed by the clinging arms, struggling to tangle himself free. But having two clinging younglings that were full with overjoy wasn't that easy as he thought.

Rodimus and Hot Shot nuzzled into their sire's cheek plates and then they brought Ylva into their embracing where they nuzzled her too.

"Thank you so very much, sire and Aunty Ylva," Rodimus was first to speak up. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Yeah! Thank you so very much!" Hot Shot added, squealing. "Now with Athena and Aunty Ylva, we are a big family now!"

Optimus then laughed, chuckling happy over the overjoy that shone on the younglings' face plates as he hugged them tighter. "I love you two so much," he chuckled more. "You two and Athena are the best that ever happened to me. You are my tiny miracles."

"Ja, ja. Väl, då får jag väl säga till er alla då," Ylva raised her voice in Swedish to get everyone's attention. She was nearly squeezed by the arms that wrapped around her back. "God Jul och Gott Nytt År!"

* * *

><p>Well, well, what a good ending. What do you think? I hope you've enjoyed very much as I do. Writing this Christmas story is the best thing I've ever done, and making this has warmed my heart very much as well making everybody happy. Also, I want to say my deepest thanks to Spiritstrike for being such a great, wonderful friend to me. Of course, I'm going to say this both in Swedish and English:<p>

_**Jag önskar till er alla en riktig God Jul och ett Gott Nytt År!**_

_**I wish to all of you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

**Translation:**

Lägg av – Knock it off

Jag önskar till er alla en riktig god jul – I wish to all of you a very Merry Christmas

Det var riktigt förvånade att din tös bestämde att bli ett Jesus barn – It was very surprising that your girl decided to become a Jesus child

Valpar – puppies

Ja, ja. Väl, då får jag väl säga till er alla då – Yes, yes. Well, then I better say this to all then

God Jul och Gott Nytt År – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


End file.
